1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and, more particularly, to wireless systems employing a server and wireless nodes, such as input sensors and/or output devices. The invention also relates to wireless nodes and methods for wireless communication in a wireless system.
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
All nodes in ad-hoc networks are potentially mobile and can be connected dynamically in an arbitrary manner. All nodes of these networks behave as routers and take part in discovery and maintenance of routes to other nodes in the network. For example, ad-hoc networks are very useful in emergency search-and-rescue operations, meetings or conventions in which persons wish to quickly share information, and in data acquisition operations in inhospitable terrains.
An ad-hoc mobile communication network comprises a plurality of mobile hosts, each of which is able to communicate with its neighboring mobile hosts, which are a single hop away. In such a network, each mobile host acts as a router forwarding packets of information from one mobile host to another. These mobile hosts communicate with each other over a wireless media, typically without any infra-structured (or wired) network component support.
In contrast to wired networks, mesh-type, low rate-wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN) wireless communication networks are intended to be relatively low power, to be self-configuring, and to not require any communication infrastructure (e.g., wires) other than power sources.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
At the time of installation, it is often difficult to determine if wireless sensors and other wireless nodes are located within range of a wireless network or within range of the wireless server or wireless base station thereof.
There is room for improvement in systems employing wireless communication. There is also room for improvement in wireless nodes and in methods of wireless communication.